


Gratuitous Hypothermia Prevention Fic (Cover Art)

by davincis_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, worksafe art since just a cabin in the woods pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for podfic of this awesome short story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/615753</p><p>Story Summary: <i>Because there are too goddamn many fics named Baby It's Cold Outside.</i></p><p>There is a cabin. It's cold. What do you think happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratuitous Hypothermia Prevention Fic (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betp/gifts), [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gratuitous Hypothermia Prevention Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615753) by [betp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betp/pseuds/betp). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Gratutious Hypothermia Prevention Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617834) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



> Links to podfic by Dapatty  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/617834

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=gratitoushypothermiafinished.jpg)


End file.
